


Disclosure

by TristaML



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, M/M, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Rape, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Scary, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristaML/pseuds/TristaML
Summary: In a turn of unforeseeable events occurring truly by accident, Goku loses his memory and is reverted back to his Saiyan instincts. Can Vegeta bring him back to his normal self? Does he even want to? Very Adult... Not for the faint of heart. You have been warned.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Vegeta talks to... Kakarot?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to an exploration fic of the possible dark side of Goku. And Vegeta. The only thing that I can say is that this story will have a happy ending, but the events that unfold are not going to be for everyone. There is rape and incest and darkness afoot in these chapters.... Read at your own risk.

**Prologue (Vegeta’s Perspective):**

I have come to realize now that life itself is only truly comprised of a person’s meaningful consideration to the moments at hand. The lack of such realization, and therefore, the disability to achieve such a state of awareness, is the root cause of all problems. In other words, it is how you handle yourself each and every moment of your life, which in turn is worth more than what the whole of your life is actually about. Yes, even regardless of “success” or “accomplishments.”

You could be rich and still be miserable, or you could be poor and content, or you could be something in between, where you simply exist for the thrill of the abundant joys and the subconsciously “acceptable” offers of civilization, but most of the time, and I think I speak for the existence of intelligent beings everywhere; it’s the struggle of the _moment_ that holds you the hardest and molds you the most. It’s the silent everyday internal monologue of the creatures of terminal inevitability that churn the very wheels of time.

Ultimately, there’s nothing one can create to withhold the doom their very souls wish to avoid. The price of innocence is knowledge, and the corruption of otherwise tender natured souls is sin.

It is the same now as it has always been- our punishment- which is due to our imperfections, and the simple fact that we are aware of them.

Only those who believe that there is atonement have a chance at it.

If you don’t believe in anything, what’s the point? To serve yourself? To what end? You’re going to die anyway.

That is the very trial which every living being must face. We _must_ decide what to live for, for life _does_ serve a purpose. Since that is the case, why do the very seconds of our lives, which pass by whether we acknowledge them or try to drown them out, cause us the most inopportunity, the most distress, or the most pleasure, and even the most enlightenment?

Unfortunately for us we cannot carry enlightenment as strongly as we feel it in that moment. Practice makes perfect, and we practice with our thoughts every day, whether we are aware of it or not.

These are the things which make up our lives, truly.

The entertaining of certain thoughts, be they good or bad, pure or filthy, positive or negative, important or useless, worthy or self-serving, is what makes up our choices, and more importantly, the very makeup of our justly deserved end.

And there will be an end.

I used to believe in something. I used to believe in myself. Yes, selfishness became me, and everything that comes with it.

That is not an easy life to leave behind, and lest your self-assuring guise ever be troubled, you would probably never part from it. Nor is it an easy life to live. By all accounts, every moment of misery seems even more cruel than if you were to humble yourself into believing that suffering builds character and that you by no means have a given right to anything.

I am a man of discernment, great pride, and even a bit of philosophical understanding, but not without experience under my belt, and, like the very definition of “individual” explains, I have my own reasons and my own take on the prospect of _my_ life’s meaning, and I have lived by my own set of rules, much the same as we all do, but with an extremist mindset, and a willful desire to succeed.

But what have I strived for, you ask? Do I now dare to say that, even with my aforementioned understanding of life’s greatest torment, I have goals?

Yes, I chase after personal achievements and I must now confess, they are not what a normal mans’ might be, but perhaps if you knew me better, then you might understand why I scoff even as I explain myself. I highly doubt that the majority of the masses will be able to comprehend where _I_ am coming from, and most of the time I do not waste my breath in speech with any mere commoner, because I am not a common person, and I am not above shunning my fellow man.

Ah, but what does it matter? See for yourself and decide what you think about it, after you know everything and can say with certainty that you are aware of the whole of the matter, and not just the obvious, easy conclusions which come about from the forefront headlines.

**Chapter 1 (Vegeta’s Perspective):**

“Kakarot,” I say to him as I come around the corner, and I smirk even as I speak his name, well aware of just how anxious he gets around me.

I’m hoping to see a rise out of him. As I approach, I notice his smooth Saiyan skin with distinction. It’s just like my own, except his is paler, which only accentuates his flawless complexion, especially from the neck up. He is a beautiful man. None would deny it. But underneath his hideous orange and blue shirts I have seen his nearly invisible scars and I have touched them for myself a time or two during our spars. For some reason that is what I think of most when I first lay my eyes on him today.

I sensed him arrive here at my wife’s house, and although each time we speak it is few and far between, I still take the opportunity out of sheer desire. He doesn’t come here to see me, but I hope to change that. _‘Soon enough,’_ I think to myself.

“Heyyy, Vegetaa…” He smiles at me and waves like the imbecile that he is.

I think far too much of him far too often, even for my tastes, and whenever he is around, I can no longer remain the normally indifferent man that I usually am. Why not? For absolutely no reason, other than the fact that he is my blood and the only other of my Saiyan heritage, and I have an affinity towards him for that and many other reasons. Nevertheless, it’s a guilty pleasure, speaking to him, one I don’t deny myself even though it’s going to get me into trouble.

I answer, “Did your annoying wife tell you to come here today? Bulma’s plans aren’t until tomorrow, you know.” Why do I act like I don’t care to speak with him? Well, because I do, of course. I’m a fucking teenager when it comes to expressing my emotions.

So is he. He never stops smiling as he explains, “I know! And don’t say that about Chi Chi… She’s nice most of the time. I’m here because I wanted to catch up with you, Vegeta. It’s been a while, and I figured you’d be free _today_.”

“The sight of your clothing is enough for me to wish not to see you,” I sneer.

He actually laughs at that. I can see that he isn’t offended by me, but I’m not so sure he actually finds me funny, either. Before I can say more to try and rile him up, he answers, “I didn’t think they bothered you _that_ much, Vegeta! I like wearing my training clothes all the time. It’s convenient. Besides, they’re clean, and they smell good, too.”

I’m not used to socializing but whenever I do it’s usually with someone of more forward intelligence, so I have no idea what to say to such idiotic babble. On his face though, I see the Saiyan in him, the truth in his character that comes out even in his “earthly” way of speaking.

Just because his response is simple does not make him so. He is a man of power and a creature of battle and he spends his free time wisely. If that is not intelligence, in some ways, then I don’t know what is. Even if I can’t admit it out loud, I respect him more than any other person I have ever met. And I’m a prince, so that’s saying something. I have _other_ feelings for him, though, feelings which lay dormant and patiently inside of me. My inner thoughts of this man consist of dark intrigues and curiosities which have never wholly subsided, even over long years of absence. I guess absence _does_ make the heart grow fonder.

I have too much on my mind to respond to him with any sort of not-so-clever answer, but I have to say something, so, regardless of how I sound, I remark quickly but nonchalantly, “On second thought, what does it matter? You’re just going to end up getting them ruined or taking them off, as per usual. At least I won’t have to look at them that long. I can deal with that,” I smirk slyly.

Does he catch my connotation? Of course not.

He laughs and scratches the back of his head. I have seen him do this many times, and since Bulma has so willingly told me everything she knows about him, I can only assume that’s where he was hit as a baby when he fell off the ravine and rewired his brain. As it healed he was probably constantly rubbing it, like a tongue prodding at a sore in the mouth, and now that he’s an adult, he doesn’t realize the correlation between the event and his muscle memory, but a habit like that does not come from nothing.

I am brought from my thoughts as he says, “So, what do you say, Vegeta?”

Immediately I go on the defensive and I cross my arms, but inside I am wondering exactly what I _should_ say to his blatant offer to spend some time together. I want something _different_ from him, should I take this as an opportunity to make that something happen? Oh, he knows I won’t turn him away. He _knows_ I won’t.

Asshole. Contemptuous fucking dick. How does he know me so well?

The same way I like to think I know him, I suppose.

I answer, “I would say ‘fuck off,’ but I’m bored.” In my mind I continue to explain, _‘and you excite me.”_

He’s still smiling and then he says something I don’t expect: “So, what do you want to do?”

I’m confused and I know that my face has portrayed that much because I didn’t have time to mask it. Arms still crossed, lips parted, and eyebrows drawn together, I ask him, “What do you mean?”

Kakarot’s eyes focus on mine closer, something only a Saiyan like myself could have picked up on, as he explains, coming closer to me, “I thought that we could do something besides spar today. I’m still a little sore from training yesterday, anyways, and Chi Chi said-”

“I don’t give a damn what she said, Kakarot,” I growl and add, wondering in honesty, and throwing in a drip of sensual intrigue into my voice, “What in the world would you like to do with me _other_ than train?”

“Um,” he rummages through his thoughts quickly as he steps closer to me, “There are lots of things we can do Vegeta,” and with his glaring proximity and the quickness of his touch, just like that we are off.

Now we are somewhere else.

I jerk my shoulder away from him, arms still crossed, and I answer, “You’re some kind of showoff, Kakarot. Your earthling friends may not think so because they could never hope to measure up to you, but—”

“Come on,” Kakarot smiles at me with an even and simple grin of unconcern, and he says interrupting me, “I’m not trying to rub anything in your face, Vegeta. Don’t get so mad over something so silly.”

I scoff, “This isn’t me _mad_.”

Ignoring me, he states, “Well, I actually thought that today you and I could take it easy for once. How about we just go for a swim, or lay out in the sun and talk?”

He doesn’t wait for me to respond. He’s already taking his shirt off, (just as I’d predicted) and then his shoes, and I’m just staring at him, rooted into the ground, unable to shake off my personal uneasiness as I watch him undress.

I realize only now that he must have ulterior motives. This couldn’t possibly be going where _I_ would like for it to go.

“Come on, Vegeta,” he says again, reaching out and tugging on my shirt, “Don’t be shy. Swimming is good exercise, too, if you’re worried about losing a day and all.”

I make the decision to follow his lead with no urgency and no outward expression, starting first with my boots. I toss them aside and glance over at him. He’s watching me silently, still smiling. Off comes my shirt as well, and I make it a point to walk right past him and dive into the water first, hoping to splash him. Just to do it.

Under the water I’m significantly cooled off. I hadn’t been aware I even needed the relief.

If I get what I want from him, just _once_ , will this infatuation end?

Should I stand on the sidelines like I have been and continue to play it safe, hoping that something else could spur between us, somehow, someway, or would that leave me in constant waiting forever more? Should I continue my subtle flirting? Will he eventually notice? Would it be more interesting to watch his reactions that way? To watch him slowly question if what he’s seeing or hearing is real? To watch him possibly come undone? Or should I just go for it, just to see what he says? Just to see where it takes us?!

As I break through the top of the water, I witness him doing what our kids call a “cannon ball” into the lake. He is clearly not on my same wavelength. It’s disappointing to say the least.

He comes up with his usual grin. He tells me, “What a beautiful day. See, this is nice, too.”

I’m suspicious of him, now more than ever, because I have excellent defense mechanisms, and I know him well enough to see that he is not so innocent or dimwitted as others think. Only wishful thinking on my part could bring him out here, this close, for no reason other than to “annoy” me.

I growl at him and ask impatiently, “What do you want, Kakarot? You’re not just here to get me out of the house for a little while. Tell me whatever you came to say!”

He laughs and looks nervous as he answers, “Well, okay, you’re right. I wanted to put you in a good mood first before I tell you the news.”

At this moment, treading water is the only thing keeping me from strangling him and demanding that he tell me whatever it his “news” is immediately.

He can sense as much, apparently, and so he explains, “Tomorrow, at Bulma’s party, I was gonna tell everybody that I’ve decided I’m leaving, but I wanted to tell you, first.”

“Leaving?” I ask in alarm, but default to defense, “Well, what else is new! Why are you telling _me_?!” I’m confused but I don’t want to show it.

He says, swimming closer, “I… I’m not the same man I used to be when we first met, Vegeta. Things are… different now. Let’s be honest; I’m bored… and I thought you might understand...”

“So,” I smirk at him, realizing that he’s serious, “You’re going to go out looking for trouble?” Many questions begin to arise within me, unasked, and as always, unanswered.

He laughs and says, “Something like that…”

 _‘You. You asshole. You can’t do this!’_ my mind screams. I see thoughtfulness in his eyes, though. He’s already decided and there’s nothing I can do about it.

In my own rage at the idea of him leaving I respond before I can think twice about my reaction, and since I am a creature of violence, as I speak, I also act.

“Kakarot- you fucking third-class- piece of shit!” I shove his head under the water and watch him struggle, accommodatingly. He could fight me off, if he wanted. Knowing as much only spurs me on further, and so I let him go, but as he’s coming up, I punch the back of his head, hard.

It knocks him out cold.

The result is unexpected but it’s too late. Now, after noticing that he stopped struggling entirely and that he’s gone limp, I move quickly and work to drag him out of the water. He’s heavy, heavier even still because we’re both soaked, and the solidity of body in his unconsciousness is overwhelming, but I make it happen.

I struggle to wake up him up, cursing him all the way.

**Goku’s Perspective (GP):**

My head hurts. I’m groggy.

What’s going on?

I open my eyes slowly. There’s a man above me, looking down on me with a serious look in his eyes, but something close to a pout on his lips. He’s handsome, with dark and fiery hair, matching the dark and fiery look in his eyes. I blink. During my second look at him it's confirmed that I find his angular face very attractive.

I blink at him again, still processing as I take in the vision of him and try to push aside the pounding in my head. I can see that he’s soaking wet. Water is dripping down his skin through his hair, caressing the sharp lines of his face, falling off the tilt of his lips and the tip of his nose. My eyes trace down his neck, where the water is still running, rolling down his strong, chiseled chest.

Who is he?

I realize that I am wet, too, and I barely register that he’s speaking to me. I mean, I hear him talking but nothing he’s saying is getting through against the resonation of my own thoughts. He seems to be concerned, but I’m thoroughly confused. As I look around briefly before focusing back on his face, I realize that I must have some type of amnesia. Surely I know who he is. Don’t I?

Who am I? What happened? Where are we?

“What?” I finally say, and by now I know that I am lying on the ground somewhere outside in the wilderness. Upon speaking, it’s almost as if I’m just now hearing my voice for the first time.

The man’s demeanor changes slightly but his piercing gaze never leaves mine. What could the look on his face possibly mean? What were we doing? Why are we wet? There’s a lake, maybe there was some type of accident?

He speaks again, and I’m finally cognizant enough to hear him.

“Kakarot… What’s wrong with you?” His voice is deep and slightly accented. At least, I think it is.

What exactly does he mean by that question?

Offended, I reply, “Nothing!” and I sit up slowly, ignoring my throbbing head.

Then the pain really hits me hard. I reach up and grab onto the back of my head, groaning. It’s hurting something fierce. I clench my eyes shut and shake my head to rid myself of some of the initial shock at stirring up the excruciating pain. His question makes sense, I guess, but I can feel that the ache is actually starting to dull fairly quickly.

I’m more curious about what’s going on than sulking about a wound.

I’m beginning to wonder what we were just doing a few minutes ago that put me in so much pain and got him asking me what’s wrong, so I ask a question of my own, “What happened?”

His hesitation to answer is reasonable, I suppose, but I expect a response, and when I don’t get one in a timely fashion, I get angry and begin growling at him. I throw a glare his way, but his response is even more strange to me.

He stands to his feet and crosses his arms, looking down the bridge of his nose at me. Now I can see how truly beautiful he is. His gaze is what holds me the most captive- it’s cold, calculating, and somehow challenging- but there is more to be said from his stance than his face. I recognize the posture immediately, though I’m not sure what I’m comparing it, too. It just screams confidence, like he’s royalty or something.

He takes his time with his answer, which is fine, for now, I guess. His silence is at least giving me a few more seconds to contemplate everything.

What the hell is going on?

Finally, he says, “You wanted to go for a swim, Kakarot, don’t you remember? Don’t tell me I hit you so hard you forgot everything we were just talking about?”

At this point in time, I stand to my full height. It is my turn to look down at him. As I get my bearings, and look down at myself, I realize that I’m fine except for the pounding in my head, and apparently, I’m quite the toned machine myself.

The clearer I begin to think, I realize that I’m in a pretty shitty mood. I don’t know what I’m angry about, exactly, but it’s an anger that’s seems normal, so I don’t question it too much.

My eyes raise up to his once I’m done taking a mental assessment of my overall health, and I answer with a question of my own, “You hit me?”

His expression empties but I continue to look him up and down. He’s covered in battle scars. I look at myself and notice that I am, too. I look back at him and marvel at the two of us. Do we have experience with war or something? How did we get so banged up?

Can I even trust him? He _hit_ me…?

Can I expect to get many straight answers from him? But… We obviously know one another pretty well… right?

“You don’t remember?” He wonders, and I can see his mind turning as he’s processing our predicament. His face gives away nothing.

In my irritation I reply, “Isn’t it obvious? Who are you, anyways? Where are we?”

He glances towards the ground, the only tell that maybe he’s deciding how to answer me.

I add, taking a threatening step closer, just for good measure, “I asked you nicely once. I don’t want to have to _make_ you give me answers.”


	2. Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo This chapter is a long one! Be sure to buckle up for the ride ;)

  1. **Shit GP (Goku’s Perspective):**



I stare him down waiting for him to say something. I keep trying to think back on what we were doing, why we’re here, but nothing is coming to me. The further back I try to remember, the deeper the void goes. I can’t remember _anything_.

This is so strange. It’s the strangest thing that’s ever happened to me. I think.

He laughs at me, pulling me from my thoughts. It’s a condescending laugh, filled with bitterness and a hint of intrigue, along with something else I can’t quite place. I watch his eyes closely, mesmerized by them.

Waking up and not being able to remember who I am or anything about my past is alarming, but at least he’s here with me. Whoever he is. He’ll be able to answer my questions if nothing else, and I find some comfort in him being here with me. At least I’m not alone.

He finally says, “My name is Prince Vegeta. and _we_ are at the lake, going for a swim, like I said. As per _your_ request if you’d like to know.”

That explains why we’re both wet, but I’m uncertain as to why I would want to go for a swim, with _him_ , unless… Was this… For fun? Or was it… some kind of _foreplay_. Who is he to me? Are we lovers? Or just friends? I look him up and down again, curious.

That name though, Vegeta, _Prince_ Vegeta… Who would claim they were a Prince if they weren’t one? How did I come to know a Prince?

Who am I? _What_ am I? Am I _not_ a prince?

 _Kakarot_ … Is that what he called me? My name is Kakarot, I guess. It sounds right.

I continue to search his eyes. He seems to be telling the truth, or at least enough of it to be convincing, but he’s on guard and that is enough to make me suspicious. Believing what he’s said so far is easy enough, but I still have so many questions. I’m not sure which ones are most important at the moment, though, and focusing right now seems impossible and useless.

I reevaluate myself fast and start out with an easy question first, “My name is Kakarot?”

He nods.

“Why are we out here all alone? I mean, why did I ask you to go for a swim?” I ask. Does he like to swim or something? Do I? I don’t know.

He doesn’t answer.

I try again, getting annoyed, “Is this something we do often?”

“Tch,” he sneers, “No.”

 _Huh, it isn’t?_ I wonder, and then I say, “Why would we waste our time with swimming if there wasn’t some other point?” That’s how I feel, anyways, but I’m not sure why I grouped us together like that.

“There was,” he answers shortly and now I’m staring at him more intimately than before.

His eyes are telling me that there’s more on his mind than he’s willing to speak of at the moment, but I’m too distracted by my own thoughts to figure him out. As I continue to look him over, I can’t help but think again that he _is_ very handsome. We must be lovers, and if we are not then we ought to be. Perhaps I can make that happen, even if he does not want it.

Who _is_ he?

Slowly, deciding which questions demand answers first, I ask, “You said your name is ‘Prince Vegeta’. You’re a prince?”

He smirks at me and replies, “I am the Prince of the Saiyans, which, incidentally, is only you and me, our planet was destroyed a long time ago.”

 _Hmm,_ I wonder about many things, before going back to the beginning of his explanation. I ask, “Why did you hit me?”

“We spar all the time,” he answers smoothly, waving off my concern, but I pick up on a slight hesitance in his reply, although I can tell he isn’t lying.

Still, I can’t help but think that maybe he’s only telling a half-truth.

He goes on to say, “Kakarot, I don’t think you should lie down for a while.”

“I didn’t ask you what you think,” I reply impatiently. “I have more questions, but I’m not so sure I can trust you. You aren’t really answering me… Can I trust you?” He seems _very_ irritated by that question. I ask, trying to get some better answers, “Why were our people destroyed? How do I know that _I_ am not the Prince? This would be a good time for you to try to steal that title from me, don’t you think? Why should I believe everything you are telling me?”

I can tell that I’ve struck a chord with him, and he answers me heatedly, saying, “I have not been dishonest with you! If you don’t believe me, I can take you to someone who will account for every word I’ve said. You can even accompany me the whole way and ask him your pointless questions for yourself! I’ll even leave you two alone while you talk if it will put you at ease. As for our people, it happened a long time ago, but that does not change who I am, nor will it ever change who you are.”

“So, you still consider yourself a Prince even though our people are dead? Sort of silly, isn’t it?”

“Once a Prince, always a Prince, Kakarot,” he, _Vegeta_ , smiles, well smirks, and he adds, “You’ve never said those words to me before, exactly, but you always told me to let it go. It’s just not something I can so easily do. I don’t expect you to understand.”

I huff at him, but my attraction to him is confusing, and I’m still curious about “us”, so I ask, “Who am I to you? I mean… who are you to me?”

“What sort of a question is that?” he wonders.

I shrug, “Are we lovers?”

At this he stirs. I finally catch more than just a glimpse of emotion in him. He responds, “No.”

I smile as I watch him with an ever-satirical eye, and I follow my first instinct, which is to say, “But it is not the first time that you have thought about it, is it?”

At this his expression calms. He doesn’t answer me quickly, but there is an honestly in his tone as he says, “You haven’t looked in a mirror lately. Of course I’ve considered it.”

“Hm,” I can feel myself grinning, and the grin feels normal, although _Vegeta_ is looking at me strangely. “Well. That is interesting…” I reach my hand out to grab a hold of his chin, tilting it towards me.

“Unhand me!” he barks and pulls away.

“You’re not making any sense, Vegeta… Pulling away from me like that,” I say, grabbing hold of his face once more. He doesn’t struggle this time. “You are definitely handsome enough to be Prince,” I muse.

He jerks away again. “Is that supposed to be your version of a compliment?” He asks, heat rising into his cheeks.

“I was just stating my opinion…” I explain, chuckling a little, “You sure are jumpy.”

“I am _not_ ,” He disagrees.

 _Hmm,_ I smile to myself. I like him. He’s got attitude and a strong will. He eyes me as closely as I’m eyeing him. I tell him, “Well, then, _Prince_ , since you offered, let’s go! I want you to take me to this ‘someone’ you know who can clear my doubts. Unless you’d rather… just stay here…”

“Stay here?” he scoffs at me. I like it. “No, I’d rather not. You’re not yourself. Let’s go. Maybe he can jog your memory…”

“Fine,” I nod. I’ll have plenty of time to discover more things about myself and my past with Vegeta later. I tell him, “Maybe they can help me remember. Or maybe you can still help me…”

He nods and says, “I will certainly try, Kakarot. Then maybe we can have a conversation without you doubting my virtue.”

“Should I doubt your virtue?” I tease, curious.

“Towards you?” he smirks, “In this instance? No,” he answers, and he turns away.

I have half a mind to stop him and demand that he explains himself, but I don’t. I find him amusing more than anything. Besides, I am unsure about too many things to argue with him, and I’m too curious to find out more about myself to stop and play with him, now.

I _do_ plan to play with him later, though. He seems like he would be a lot of fun.

**(VP):**

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!’_ I am in deep shit. We all are. If I am correct in my assessment of him at this point, that hit to the back of his head has given him amnesia. What’s worse: he’s been reverted back to his original Saiyan instincts. Only time will tell if his memories will ever return. Even if they do, will he change back to who he was? Or will he stay the same as he is now? What will he do with his memories if they do return and he _doesn’t_ revert back to himself? What will he do with knowing that he is quite possibly the most powerful being in our galaxy?

This is a terrible turn of events. But also… a very intriguing one…

If I’m correct and he _is_ more in tune with his base, Saiyan side, I must keep him docile, or at the very least, entertained. The Kakarot that _I_ know can be quite clever when he needs to be. Or when he wants to be. But this Kakarot… I’m not sure what type of man he will be without his passion for all things good to hold him back.

I put on my boots. He finds his and does the same. We don’t bother with the shirts. though. I take to the sky slowly, and he follows me, his instincts kicking in. He doesn’t know what is “normal” and what is not, he only knows what feels right, and as a Saiyan, that is not exactly a good thing. I glance over at him. My mind is reeling.

As I head towards Piccolo’s sanctuary at a steady pace, he’s flying very close to me, close enough to reach out and grab me, as though he thinks I may take off at any moment. I must be careful not to show him what type of powers we possess just yet. The less he knows the better, which is an awful predicament to be in, because all he wants are answers.

I wish I knew what he’s thinking right now, but there’s no way of knowing for sure, and Kakarot’s mind has always been an enigma to me. Hopefully Piccolo will be able to clear up a little bit of this mess for us in the meantime.

Is it wrong that part of me is excited to see him like this? Is it selfish that yet another part of me is happy to know that he won’t be going anywhere anytime soon? I know that he’s wondering what we were doing, and it won’t take him long to ask me again, but I have to try to put it off for as long as possible. If I can keep him distracted, maybe it will buy me some time to figure him out or even figure out how to change him back— if that’s even possible.

For now, though, I have to remain on task. I have a feeling this may prove to be a most grueling one. Patience is no virtue to me, it never has been, but this particular case might just have to be the exception to the rule. If nothing else, it’s going to be a challenge, and I have no choice but to rise to the occasion.

To be honest, the situation is as titillating as it is terrifying, and I can’t help but wonder about him. He’s a new man. But surely, he has at least _some_ of the old Kakarot’s qualities. The way he put his hands on me, though, and _complimented_ me… That was wholly unexpected! But not… unwanted. Not in the least.

I shouldn’t be thinking about this right now.

There’s Piccolo up ahead. He sensed us coming. Good.

“Goku, Vegeta, what brings the two of you here today? You have some news, maybe?” Piccolo asks, stoic as ever.

Kakarot and I land softly on the ground and the three of us make a triangle as we speak, but Kakarot is the first to talk, and not to Piccolo, but to me.

“I thought you said that my name is ‘Kakarot?’” He huffs, “I guess I can’t trust you after all.”

Kakarot’s gaze is bearing into me. I give a sideways look to Piccolo and I see that the Namekian is confused, but wise enough to respond in kind:

“Your name _is_ Kakarot, but only he calls you by that name.”

Kakarot’s eyes dart to Piccolo in consideration.

The Namekian looks between the two of us as I explain, “Kakarot’s lost his memory.”

Piccolo nods, saying, “I see,” and he turns to Kakarot and tells him, “I called you Goku because that’s what most of your friends call you. As I said, Vegeta is the only one that calls you Kakarot,” Then he looks at me and asks, “What happened?”

The Namekian’s concern is not as obviously displayed as it is apparent. To me, at least. I am grateful for his concern and for his calm demeanor, but I suddenly have a feeling that Piccolo affirming what I’ve already told Kakarot isn’t going to be enough to salve this sensitive issue. In fact, I’m downright nervous about this whole thing.

Come to think of it, letting Kakarot out of my sight at all might be entirely incomprehensible.

“Hmn,” Kakarot replies, staring at me for a good long moment, before turning to the other to ask, “So is Kakarot my Saiyan name or something? What is this planet? Are you a native here? What’s your name?”

My patience with this is already running thin as I realize that this isn’t going to help. Kakarot has led such an unnatural life that he will not easily accept his past, even if only bits and pieces of it are told.

I turn to Piccolo and try to mentally will him into understanding what I cannot risk voicing aloud. We must find a way to appease Kakarot without telling him the whole of his story.

“My name?” The Namekian asks, stalling for time and words, no doubt. “I’m Piccolo, and no, I am not from here, either, but we have known each other for a very long time. You and I have lived here nearly all of our lives, and we’ve known each other for almost just as long.” Now he turns to me and wonders aloud, “Vegeta, did you find him like this?”

I wait for Kakarot to assert some dominance as he has been, but he continues to stare at Piccolo pensively. I chime in, but instead of answering him I say to Kakarot, “Would you like for me to go, since you’re so distrusting of me, even though it was you that asked to spend some time with me today in the first place? And you who wished to come here to clear up my explanation?”

Kakarot’s expression sours. It’s the first time I’ve seen him show any sign of exasperation at his own situation. He replies, “No, I want you to stay. I want to hear your recap of what happened. Answer the question.” In his eyes I see even more of a determination to distinguish between truth and fiction, a trait not unlike the original Kakarot, and I know I must answer as concisely as possible.

I turn to Piccolo and explain, “Kakarot came by my house earlier and offered for us to spend some time together during the course of the afternoon. We will both be busy tomorrow, so I agreed.” Piccolo sees through my description of this morning, since I’m being so much more compliant than usual, but I must remain as aloof of suspicion of my part for foul play against Kakarot as I can, so I continue to explain casually, “We took a swim in the lake, and while we were roughhousing, I hit him in the back of the head, and he passed out. I dragged him out of the lake but when he awoke, he couldn’t remember anything, not even five minutes before.”

“So, we weren’t sparring, we were _roughhousing_?” Kakarot’s never ending doubt rose.

I turn to him confidently and say, “I never said that we _were_ sparring, I said that we spar all the time, and roughhousing is similar, wouldn’t you say?” At this point I am hell bent on keeping him somewhat subdued, so I add, “After all, I was disappointed to find that your initial plans for the day were not to spar and our time spent together is _usually_ passed with training.”

His eyes focus on me closer and I can see that my diversion is working, at least on the surface. He replies flatly, “I think there’s something else that you’re not telling me. What do we train for, anyways?”

Piccolo is listening intently as I reply, “Again with the distrust! We’re only here right now because you apparently have a new trust issue with me. Trusting me in the past was never a problem for you…” A bit of a stretch, but it’s true enough. Piccolo is suspicious of my answer, I can tell, but he’s intelligent enough to not say anything. Aside from that, I completely dismiss the second part of Kakarot’s question and I’m pretty sure that Piccolo has enough wit to understand why.

Kakarot’s growling at me now, and I’m not used to such blatant, animalistic responses from him, but he only stirs my own instincts, and I simply smirk and cross my arms over my chest while I add, more to the point, “To say that there’s something that I haven’t told you would be an understatement. How old do you think you are? How many years of life would that be for me to recap for you, besides, you have a life of your own, and I am not your keeper, but it just so happens to be my fault that we’re in this predicament, so I am trying to help. _You_ haven’t been very compliant. I could have let you drown in that lake.”

With that I can see him taking a deeper consideration of the situation as a whole, but he is still very much on edge.

“Goku,” Piccolo steps in to speak and Kakarot turns his steely gaze towards him as he says, “I can’t imagine what you must be going through. All of this, _us_ , we must seem very new to you right now. New and probably confusing. But Vegeta’s telling you the truth. We only want to help you remember. Neither of us intends anything ill towards you. There’s no reason not to trust us.”

I can tell that Kakarot is soaking everything up a little bit more now than he was when he first awoke, but I can’t read him and it’s almost alarming. Almost, if it weren’t so… exciting at the same time.

I have to starve off a bat of my lashes as I imagine the possibilities. They are endless.

Finally, Kakarot says, “I can buy that, I guess,” he nods, then his eyes turn back to me as he says, “But _you_ , Vegeta, I don’t know why but I get this feeling that you are keeping things from me.” He frowns and then looks back at the Namekian, “And Piccolo… You’ve hardly said anything since I got here.” He shakes his head, “Damn it! I don’t even know the right questions to ask. And how can I just accept any answers without more time spent with you?!” He pouts and it’s _almost_ as though he’s the same person. Then he says, “I don’t want to talk with you two anymore. I have a lot to think about. Maybe there’s someone else I can talk to. I think that I would like to go… home… Where is that? Or maybe, since I had gone to your house earlier, Vegeta, I can go home with you, and retrace my steps…? That might help.” He nods to himself, as though agreeing with his own plan.

Piccolo looks at me concerned, but what can I do?

“Yes, perhaps you should come home with me…” I answer compliantly, and I give Piccolo one last glance before beginning to depart, “There is someone there you should talk to who might be able to help.”

The Namekian says nothing as he watches us leave, too afraid to add to Kakarot’s new wandering consciousness, and Kakarot says nothing else to him, probably too concerned with the promises of the next events to take place in his shortly lived, freshly found life. Piccolo will be watching us from now on from the top of Kame’s look out, of that much I am sure.

**(GP):**

I am not sure where Vegeta gets off speaking to me the way that he does. He’s acting as if _I’ve_ done something wrong. But there’s something about him that I just can’t help but like. I can’t deny that a part of me is really enjoying his attitude. He’s a cocky little thing, that’s for sure. Cocky and… sexy.

I sigh to myself as I put that thought aside and follow Vegeta through the sky. I’m just trying to remember who I am. I guess that is a bit of a difficult thing to explain to someone. For now, all I know is that I am a _Saiyan_ , whatever that is, who came here, wherever “here” is, and that I have lived here for a long time.

 _Piccolo_ seemed more concerned about the situation than Vegeta, but honestly, I am beginning to wonder if I should even be worried about waking up like this. Is this such a bad thing? It is annoying, definitely- I have a nagging sensation in the back of my mind that’s tugging at me to figure this out- but there’s nothing than can be done, and I’m not so sure it’s that big of a deal anyways.

I am hungry, and I have this burning sensation deep within me that I can’t quite place or name, but those are the only things that feel off right now. Besides that, I am perfectly healthy and I’m in a content enough mood. Actually, I’m downright excited to go on this little adventure.

We’ve been flying for some time, but now we seem to have come to civilization. I was beginning to think that there wasn’t any on this planet, but not only do I see all of the people walking around in the city, I can sense them, too, barely. They are all so weak.

I am beginning to wonder where Vegeta lives. How much farther is it? Where do _I_ live? Is it close by?

He drops from the sky, heading toward a dome-shaped mansion; I am quick at his heels.

“Is this your home?” I ask, staring at the large building, “It’s huge!”

“Yes, Kakarot, this is where I live. You’ve been here before. Many times. Follow me. I am going to take you to talk to someone you have known longer than anyone else on the planet.”

I follow him inside and look around as we comb the halls, but nothing is familiar. After a short while, a woman comes from around the bend, and she heads towards us quickly, calling out to us.

“Goku! What are you doing here? The party isn’t until tomorrow!”

That name again, _Goku_ , I’m not so sure I like it. And what party is she talking about? Maybe that’s what Vegeta meant when he said we had plans and that we would be busy tomorrow.

She’s still talking, “Vegeta! What happened to your shirts? You always walk around here half naked!”

 _He does?_ I wonder. I guess this is his home, he can do as he pleases, but who is _she_? She’s pretty, very pretty, but she’s older than us I think, and much weaker.

“Bulma,” Vegeta answers her, his gruff voice sharp and direct, “There’s been an accident. Kakarot doesn’t remember who he is.”

“What do you mean?!” She yells and her face turns angry, then pensive, before I see a different light enter her eyes, one of curiosity and intelligence. “What happened to him Vegeta?! You two are too rough when you fight!”

“Woman, please!” Vegeta barks back cynically, “It was not my intention to knock the sense out of him!”

I notice Vegeta jeer his face to the side a bit, almost as though he bit back something else that he might have wanted to say. _Hmmm_.

I ask the woman, _Bulma_ , “So… How do we know one another?”

Bulma stares at me, surprise is evident on her face, and slowly she answers, “Goku?! You really don’t remember! It’s _me_! _Bulma_! Come on now! We’ve known each other for what seems like forever! Ever since we were kids…”

“Maybe you could run some tests on him,” Vegeta offers.

“Oh, no!” I answer for her, and I grab onto Vegeta’s buff arm, momentarily surprised at the natural strength in his muscles, but I argue nevertheless, “No one is running any tests on me! That’s not why I agreed to come here! You can’t make me stay here, much less force me into something!”

Bulma gasps but I hardly care to consider it as I’m staring Vegeta down.

Vegeta’s eyes bear into mine with a certain fire and he pulls him arm away and tells me, “You are being ridiculous, Kakarot! First you think I’m lying to you, now you think I’m trying to turn you into some lab animal! I am only trying to help, and _she_ just so happens to be the right person for the job! Do you not want to know if there’s something else going on up there in that brain of yours other than distrust and ungratefulness?! Do you _like_ not knowing who you are?!”

I growl, stubbornly, “I feel fine! I am hungry, though, and _you_ and _I_ are going to go get something to eat before anything else! Let me deal with this my way! This is _my_ problem, not yours, but since you are the reason this happened, you’re going to take this journey with me, however I decide to handle it!”

Vegeta’s growling at me now, and for the first time I notice that I can sense him very distinctly, but it’s like his aura has been there all along. Like I somehow feel his presence automatically. I can tell that his power is increasing, but he lowers just as quickly.

Something inside of me grows excited at the idea of riling him up further. I watch him closely. His lips are in a snarl, but his eyes look equally fierce as well as calm. He is undoubtedly deciding what to say to me. As the moments pass, I can’t help but smirk at him and put my fists on my hips. I’ve won this argument.

Could it be that he doesn’t want to fight with me? I size him up again. A fight with him sounds like a pretty good idea.

He says, “Fine, Kakarot. I will go with you, because I _want to_ , and not because you could possibly _make_ me. Let’s go, now, maybe once you’ve eaten something you won’t be so damn difficult to deal with.”

I purse my lips at him at that comment and answer, “I haven’t done anything wrong! This is all your fault…”

He simply turns and begins to walk away. My eyes follow his figure closely, unabated. There is much more to _him_ than to the others. There’s something about him… Something… Just _something_.

Is it something that he’s keeping from me? Or is it because he’s a prince? Or is it my infatuation with him? Or is it this boiling in my own blood that’s urging me to pick a fight with him? Serious or not…

I follow him regardless, not knowing where we are going, and as soon as we exit the building, we take to the sky once more.

“What are we doing out in the woods? I said I was hungry,” I grumble.

Vegeta turs to stare at me for a moment before answering snidely, “Our intake of food is much greater than those of the humans that live here. We could have gone to a restaurant, but I don’t like being stared at, so we’re going to hunt for some game here. It won’t take long. You can sit it out if that is what you wish. I will be back in less than a minute.”

With that he’s off and I cross my arms, annoyed but intrigued. I feel as though he thinks I am a burden, but I know that I am not. Or perhaps he’s just buying time to think through how he’s going to handle me, but why would that be necessary? Maybe he doesn’t even have any intention of coming back. I will find him if he stays gone for long, though. He probably knows that, though, doesn’t he?

What _is_ he thinking about me? Am I any different now than I was? Is it too early to tell? I wonder if he’ll accept the fact that I am no longer who I was if I am different. Maybe I should ask him.

He’s back. That _was_ fast! And the animals he’s dropped at my feet are not petty morsels. I am impressed.

I watch him as he works quickly, gutting them and setting them ablaze without hesitance or trouble. Blood has splattered his skin and his clothes and still he works, cooking all of the meat with some strange sort of fire from his very fingertips.

I bet I can do that, too. Something in me tells me that I can. _Hmmm…_

I catch him glancing at me, because my eyes are not only on the prize that he’s brought me, but all over him, and I can’t tear them away.

He says, “Start eating, Kakarot, I’m surprised you’ve held off for this long. I know how you get when you’re hungry.”

“How do I get?” I ask him, grinning as I pick up some of the meat and begin chowing down.

He looks up at me from his task and answers, “If I were to hand you some of it, you’d probably bite my hand in your ravenous attempt to eat everything in sight. You have very poor table manners.”

I am in the middle of choking down my food when he says this, and for once I know that what he says is true. I swallow and then I laugh.

He looks at me queerly before turning away and smiling to himself- or smirking anyways. That must be his version of a smile. I like it and I smile a little myself.

We finish off practically everything but the bones. He’s eating just as much, but with a little more control.

After eating, I am too full to be anything but content and so I lean all the way back into the grass, feeling perfectly at ease as dusk begins to come over us.

“Are we staying here for the evening?” I ask him, enjoying the view of the stars.

“Would you like to?” He wonders as he’s finishing burning the rest of the bones, leaving little to no trace of our meal left behind.

“Yeah. There’s no need for me to go home, wherever that is. I don’t care to be anywhere else, as long as you stay here to keep me company,” I say, and my gaze turns to him. I’m sated, but I’m not completely satisfied. Yet.

His gaze meets mine and it is glossed over by emotions he dares not to display, and I begin to get the feeling that he is surprised by what I said. I sit up and smile at him, and his eyes grow more focused onto mine…

**(VP):**

He wants to stay here, and he wants me to stay with him… Why? Why would he be so intent on keeping me close, if not for the fact that he doesn’t trust me? Or is that all this is?

I’ve longed to hear him say those very words at a time just like this. How fucked up it is that he has? Yet it’s not as I had imagined it. Why is he staring at me like that?

I wish that things weren’t happening like they are, but at the same time I…

As I stand up, uncomfortable under his gaze, I say, “I am going to wash up in the lake. Would you care to join me? I know you’re fond of swimming.”

“Am I?” he chuckles, “I guess that’s true since I apparently asked you to go for a swim with me earlier today. Hey. Are you going to try to hit me again to see if it undoes my amnesia?” Kakarot smirks playfully as he stands to full height.

His presence is different but his dominion over his own body is exuberant as always and I watch him walk towards me out of sheer curiosity. I answer tersely, “No. Why would I do that? It could make it worse, and you really wouldn’t trust me if all I manage to do is hurt you. Then where would we be after all the progress we’ve made?” I know I am being slightly flirtatious. I wonder if he notices. On the surface I wonder why I’m doing such a thing, but deep down I know exactly why…

“Vegeta, please, I know you aren’t going to try to _hurt_ me. I do wonder, though…” He grins, “I see the look in your eyes. Why don’t you go ahead and tell me what you’re thinking?”

My heart is thumping in my chest, but I smirk at him as I turn away and pretend to not know what he’s talking about. In reality I am two seconds away from giving in to him. Why shouldn’t I go along with this? He clearly wants me. And I want him. The real Kakarot won’t know the difference. I could get the best of both worlds. For once in my life, I could get what I want from him. Or, at least, some version of him.

Finally, I answer, knowing that I have to say something, “I never told you what I was thinking before all of this, and you’ve never asked. Why start now?” I take off my boots and head towards the water. Thank all goodness in this world that we are close to the lake. I need to get into the damn water before my skin starts burning and I am completely exposed.

Kakarot only chuckles as he follows my lead, removing his boots as well and coming towards the bank behind me.

I dive in, coming up through the water a few seconds later. The crisp feel of the lake is exactly what I needed to cool myself off. So why is my heart still pounding?

I look around. Where is Kakarot?

Suddenly I feel the water near me moving, and then two hands grip my waist. I yelp in utter shock at the sensation of him pulling me closer as he emerges from the water, flinging his hair back and taking in a deep breath.

“Kakarot!” I growl, putting my hands out on his shoulders to push him away, but it is only half-hearted, and I let my hands rest there instead. My fingers grip his skin and itch to pull him closer, but I’m already getting hard and if he comes any closer, he’ll find that out for himself.

He’s smirking at me. It’s a wonderful, captivating sight. He pushes me through the water and up against the bank, pressing my back against the moist and softened mud.

“Ever since I opened my eyes this morning, I’ve been thinking about you and me,” Kakarot daunts, staring at me while he leans in closer to me, his chest growing closer to mine, his face drawing nearer, “There’s something here, isn’t there?”

 _How come he can see it and the other Kakarot didn’t seem to have a clue?!_ My mind screams.

He studies my face as he says, “You want me, don’t you? Right here, right now?”

I don’t answer him. I can’t. I refuse.

“Let’s find out…” he says.

I’m caught staring into his wholly Saiyan eyes, still torn between pushing him away or pulling him close, when I feel one of his strong hands leave my waist to move lower. I gasp as he grips my hard cock through my pants, and it seems he got the answer he wanted anyways. I let out a soft moan, embarrassed at myself for doing so, but my body is screaming at me to let him have his way. I’ve wanted him for so damn long…

“You know, I kind of like your silence… But you can’t deny it, now,” he smiles, “Besides, you won’t be silent for long.”

This _action_ from him is so sexy and so unlike his counterpart and yet his forwardness and expression through such a small and simple action exudes everything in him I’ve always known to be there.

He continues to rub my length as he leans over me, treading the water, and as my eyes fall onto the tempting pout of his lips, I know that I can’t resist him. I just can’t forsake this opportunity.

I am not going to let him pursue me without any action on my part, though. As soon as I’ve made my decision, I move one hand down his body and into the water as I look back up into his eyes, and I grab onto his length as well, which is rock hard and jutting out. My excitement only rises.

I tell him, “If we are going to cross this line, you better be damn sure that—”

He kisses me before I can finish, letting go of my cock so that he can wrap his arms around me. I let go of his dick to put my arms around his shoulders as I let this moment sink in. This is the first time that our lips have ever touched. To me, it doesn’t matter that he’s not himself, he’s still _him_ and that is enough.

Kakarot doesn’t care that I’m still not entirely clean from cooking earlier and it turns me on, and I honestly don’t care about anything other than this frantically shared kiss between us. I want him. I want this. He knows it. He’s known all along, hasn’t he? His Saiyan instincts are telling him that this is right, and mine are telling me the same thing.

I’ve never felt his hands on my skin this way. I’m digging my fingertips into his shoulder and back and he’s wedging me against the wall, using his hands to pull me impossibly close as they roam my upper body from under the water. Now he’s using his legs to open mine, causing them to lift and spread apart as he begins grinding his hard cock under my balls.

His kiss is sloppy as he goes from sucking on my tongue to kissing down my jaw line, and then licking and biting at my neck. He’s so reckless with his mouth and I’m so into it. I just want more. I expose more of my neck to him as I move my hands down and work his pants off of his hips, feeling over his impossibly smooth skin in very intimate areas.

His bites along my neck turn rougher, and I arch my body into his as he grinds against me, panting into his hair. The way his hands are clutching at my body, this feels like fighting, but it’s unlike any fight we’ve ever had. We’re both struggling for dominance, wrestling in the water. His mouth locks back onto mine and he hums as one of his fists moves up and into my hair. I return the favor, pulling on his hair, and suddenly he’s gripping my thighs as a reply. I moan out, before attacking his neck with my mouth, licking, and biting him all over. He _smells_ like himself, and I’ve tasted enough of his sweat by accident to know that he _tastes_ like himself, too.

Technically, this _is_ Kakarot…

“I have to know something,” Kakarot pants in my ear, “Is this really the first time?”

“Yes,” I moan, “You… you’ve never come onto me before…”

“Why the hell didn’t you ever try me?” He wonders aloud, “I wouldn’t have said no.” At this point he pulls back so he can watch me as he runs his hands down my ass and does quick work in pulling my pants down with one long stroke.

I move one of my hands down again and start pumping his already freed cock in my hand as I reply, “You don’t know that.”

“Hm,” he smiles, “You think I would have said no, so you never asked me, huh? You don’t like rejection, is that it? That’s why you’re giving in so easily now, because you don’t think you could have me any other way…?”

I am shocked as I answer, too aroused to argue with him, “That’s very insightful of you, but that only scratches the surface of it. Why are you worried about it anyways?”

“I’m just wondering why you and I couldn’t have made it work before. I guess I’m just wondering if it’s really true. That this really _is_ our first time… And you’re just taking advantage of the situation…”

I glare at him. “Are you complaining?” I ask as I pump his cock a little harder.

“No,” he smiles, running his thumbs along the sensitive skin between my thigh and my waist, “Something just doesn’t add up, that’s all. Did you try to knock me out on purpose?” he asks teasingly, “Did you do it so you could try to take advantage of me?”

“Of course not! I have more respect for myself than that! And for you!” I growl, but he doesn’t understand, and I know my answer has only added to his confusion. It’s added to mine, too. I lick my lips as I look him over. I don’t know what else to say and now he’s just staring at me, but his hands are still on my body distractingly, running up my sides.

How can he be so similar and yet so remarkably different? I see the smile in his eyes just like always, but the lust in them now; I’ve never had the pleasure of seeing that before. _Is_ he so different? I wouldn’t know… I’ve never been with him like this…

“So, you’ve been keeping this a secret from me?” he says, still smiling, “The fact that you want me? I wonder… How long have you wanted me and never said anything…? I wonder what I really think of you. It can’t be much different from what I’m thinking right now.” One of his hand finds my freed cock again and he begins tugging at it relentlessly.

I smirk back at his sensually smiling face and allow him to please me for a few moments just as I am pleasing him, but just as I go in for another kiss he pulls away, taking his hand off my dick.

“What are you doing, now?” I ask, taken by surprise.

He leans forward and whispers into my ear, “I haven’t even begun and you’re already getting anxious. If you don’t relax this might be painful for you.”

An alarm goes off in my head and I say, “It’s _you_ who’s getting fucked tonight, not the other way around.”

He chuckles and answers, “Maybe later, but right now, for our first time, it’s my turn.”

I struggle to get some sort of control between us, but there’s just no way. He’s too strong, and he’s so much bigger than me, and before I know it, he has effectively flipped me over. My own panic is weakening me, along with my undeniable arousal and the fact that we’re in water. He runs his hands along my ass, and I pant as I realize he’s overpowered me far too easily. I have no choice but to make it look like I’m enjoying this game. A part of me, a dark secret part of me, truly is.

He grabs a hold of my wrist and uses it as leverage, pushing my own hand against the back of my head, forcing my chin into the grass. I have no choice but to grip the side of the bank if I want to stay afloat and somewhat comfortable, meanwhile I can already feel him pressing his thick length along my ass, moving slowly downward, looking for the entrance.

“Kakarot!” I manage to gasp, “You’re really going to force yourself into me like this?”

“Force? I’m not forcing this on you. You want this, too, Vegeta. You can call it what you want, but you know that once I’m all the way inside of you there will be no room for complaints,” he answers, kissing my cheek just as he finds what he’s looking for, and he shoves the head of his penis inside of me.

I cry out, “Stop there!! Fuck! Kakarot!”

He lets go of the hold on my wrist and frees my hand, but all I can do is grip the bank with both hands now as my entire body shakes before him. I feel one of his hands running down my side and his hot breath on my ear and my cheek, but it’s hard to concentrate on anything but his intrusion.

“Vegeta… damn…” he whispers. Both of his hands are now hot on my waist, his fingertips are trembling, and he says, “This must be the first time. You feel incredible and I have barely pushed into you.” He kisses down my neck as he adds, “I’ve enjoyed your little game of putting up a fight… I know you didn’t really think I was going to hurt you. Are you ready for more?” One of his hands comes around and grabs a hold of my throbbing cock.

“Yes,” I gasp, shocked and confused. It hurt like hell ten seconds ago, but the pain has numbed down quite a bit.

How does he seem to _know_ me so well? Is this what it’s like to be around another _Saiyan_? Has it really been so long?

He’s right, though. I want him. I want _this_. I’ve wanted this for so long.

Kakarot begins to push in further, and he latches his mouth on my neck as he does, humming out in his own pleasure. I’m trying so hard not to cry out, but soft and honest whimpers are leaving my lips. It hurts, but it’s _so good_ and with each moment that passes the pain leaves, and the pleasure grows.

His lips leave my neck as he pulls back, but I know he only went about half-way in.

“Fuck, Kakarot…” I pant and I turn my head slightly to look back at him.

He kisses me fully on the mouth, and I can’t help but moan into it as he pushes himself back inside of me, this time stretching me to the nearly the entire length of his cock.

“Why are you so fucking big?!” I pant as I break the kiss. I am no longer embarrassed by anything coming out of my mouth. Why should I be? He’s got his cock all the way up my ass.

He smiles at me and I notice now that he’s panting, too, and the curve of his eyebrows show his pleasure as does the shine in his eyes. To see such a look on his face… I relish in it, and this moment, not caring that he’s not himself- he’s close enough. He pulls back out and then moves himself into me once more, and now his own moans start up.

“So! What do you think?” he asks, pumping in and out of me recklessly.

I’m in ecstasy, but I still manage to answer, “Fishing for compliments, are you?” I’m moaning with lust as I add, “Just don’t cum too fast.”

He groans into my ear, nibbling it, as he replies, “Challenge accepted.”

He’s fucking me relentlessly now and it feels so fucking amazing I can’t stand it. I’m trying _not_ to call his name uncontrollably, and _not_ to beg for more as I push back against him and try to allow for the best angle possible.

It isn’t long before he pulls out of me again. No doubt he was close to cumming, even though he’d never admit it. That’s perfectly fine, that means I won’t have to admit anything, either. He lifts me out of the water, hoisting himself onto dry land as well, and before I know it, he’s practically tackling me to the ground. We share a wet, thoughtless kiss, before he finds his place again, and this time he presses in while facing me.

His hands are all over my body as are his eyes, but my eyes are focused on his and from this angle, I can’t help but begin to cry out louder. There’s no sloshing water to hide the sounds of our sex, and nothing in between us except for passion and desire.

I’m so close all over again. Kakarot looks so damn good using his body like this. He feels amazing inside of me, and I know I can’t take much more of this.

“Yes! Vegeta,” he moans and brings his hand down my stomach. He grabs a hold of my cock and pumps it in his large, rough hands. I cum almost instantly, spraying him and myself. I’ve never cum so hard in my life. He spills himself into me not even three seconds later, and I see a flash of his Super Saiyan form burst forth as he cries out. I’m alarmed to see it but turned on. He doesn’t notice anything beyond his own buzz.

He pulls out of me and I half expect him to stand up, but he doesn’t, he leans forward and brings me in for another hungry kiss.

I thought all of this would be awkward, and maybe it would have been if he had been himself, but at the moment I am content with wrapping my legs around him, and he is hell bent on not letting me breathe until he is satisfied with the way he’s ravaged my mouth.

My hands are in his hair, and his are all over my ribs and my arms.

“Uoh, Vegeta, let’s do that again,” he sighs as he leans into my neck, smelling me. He then relaxes on top of me, laying his head on my chest. I wonder if he’s listening to my heart racing.

It wasn’t until a minute later, when I realize I never answered him because I’ve been so caught up in all of my confusing thoughts, that I notice he is already fast asleep.

I lay there, satisfied, and dazed.

What the fuck happened today? What’s going to happen when he wakes up tomorrow?


	3. The Next Day

  1. **(GP) The Next Day:**



I have had a fair amount of time to examine this planet through the course of the early morning. The cities were interesting, but people reacted strangely to me. Especially to the fact that I was flying around. I guess the natives can’t fly.

It’s weird, though. I looked into a mirror to finally see my reflection, and I _look_ like them, but I can tell that I am not like them at all. They are just so weak. And easily intimidated. And apparently, they don’t have the same powers that Vegeta and I possess. That’s no fun.

This world is a decent size, though. It’s not too big and not too small, and I think it’s beautiful overall. There are so many natural resources and so many lifeforms that thrive here. I wonder if it’s anything like my home planet, the one Vegeta mentioned. Maybe it’s similar and that’s why we chose to live here.

I’m not so sure we chose to live here, though. Piccolo said that I’ve been here for a while. Has Vegeta? I never asked him how, exactly, we came to live on this planet. I guess that since we lost our own home, it would only be fitting to find another.

How did we lose our home, anyways? How young was I when I came here? How old am I now? Did I ever wander the universe before this? Did Vegeta? It’s sort of a strange feeling to know that I’m not from here, but I am _obviously_ not from here. That’s much is for certain.

I am feeling restless. This emptiness in my memory is exhausting. I need to make new ones, I guess. What should I do with my life, now? Should I try to reconnect with my old life? Or should I just try to move on? Reconnecting sounds… boring and pointless. But maybe time will change things and I’ll start to remember things. Then again, maybe not. And why should I be so hell bent on remembering my past, anyways? It couldn’t be all that important.

I’ll just have to figure out what to do with myself as I am from now on, I think. What to do… Where to go… Hmm…

Maybe there is a thrill to traveling for me? Maybe I could go out into space and find some adventure. A challenge! _That_ sounds like a good time. I have all this pent-up aggression inside of me, this energy wanting to be released, just _aching_ for something to come along that I can pit myself up against!

Or maybe it’s just restlessness in general because I can’t remember anything. How annoying.

What if I never get my memories back? Would that really continue to bother me forever? Ahh, I think I can let it go eventually.

But… it might be hard for me to let it go if I’m stuck here with so many reminders of a past that I can’t recall. I think I might want to leave this place eventually, after I exhaust all of my options here, that is. I haven’t been “awake” like this for long. Who knows what today will bring?

But… If it doesn’t work out and I don’t remember my past after all, would I have to go away all on my own, or would Vegeta go with me? There’s nothing left for _me_ here anymore, but perhaps there’s still something here for him.

What is with him? He’s something else, isn’t he? Pining after me, or whoever I was, and then giving into me like that! Not that I’m complaining. Last night was incredible. I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to do that again. I wonder if he feels the same…

 _Was_ he just using me? Is he even really interested in _me_? Or is it… the other me that he really wants? Who fucks someone with amnesia? I guess that’s not a fair question- I just fucked him without really knowing him.

He’s an interesting man, that’s for sure. I think I’d like to keep him around if I can.

I know that there are other things going on outside of my own desires, though, and I need to be mindful of myself. And of him. Something doesn’t seem quite right between us. I want to trust him, but I don’t know him, not really. I should probably be a little more cautious.

Vegeta has slept quite peacefully while I’ve been away, but now I think it’s time to wake him up. We have things we have to do today, don’t we? There’s a party we’re supposed to go to or something. Then maybe afterwards we can go on a journey together like I had wanted to do yesterday. Maybe then I can remember more about myself. But if I can’t, oh well.

It’s not that I am unhappy, I just feel a gnawing sensation inside of me. There’s a certain emptiness in my soul at my lack of memory. If I could just find out a little bit more about myself, then maybe I can move forward from there.

“Kakarot, you’re awake,” I hear him say from behind me.

I turn and see that he is sitting up. I smile at him and ask, “How are you?”

He looks at me strangely, and I realize that he’s not sure who he’s talking to. I bend down in front of him and kiss him in a flash. He is stunned by it, but not enough to where he doesn’t respond to me.

I pull away from our kiss and say, “Let’s go! I need to change and so do you. Take me to my house, then we can go to yours for the party that woman mentioned.”

“You want to go to that?” He asks with a strange look in his eyes.

“Why not? Maybe it will help jog my memory, seeing so many people I supposedly know. After we get bored, we can leave and go do something more fun.”

I can’t tell if he’s still tired and that’s why he looks so surprised, or if it’s because of everything I just said.

Am I different than I was before? I couldn’t be _that_ different… He’s uncommonly comfortable around me, altered attitude and all, if I am. Or maybe that’s just because we had sex last night. It’s hard to tell and I guess I wouldn’t really know the difference.

“Fine,” he answers, standing up, “Let’s make this quick, I’m hungry.”

“Do you not want to go to my house?” I wonder aloud. Somehow knowing that I’m right, I add, “You don’t even seem like you want to go to the party at your own house?”

He smirks and looks at me out of the corner of his eye as he says, “I’m not quite as social as you are, so no. Under normal circumstances I would not venture to your home, and the only reason I would make an appearance at the gathering at mine is to see you.”

I laugh as I ask him earnestly, “Are you in love with me?” I’m only half-joking.

His face brightens and darkens at the same time and he cries, “Absolutely not!”

I chuckle at him and get the feeling that he doesn’t know if it’s true or not. I don’t push the subject further. His discomfort is funny to me, endearing even, but I’m not sure how I feel about him, either. I just like to see him react as opposed to being so poised.

He growls out, “Let’s go, Kakarot, and stop trying to figure me out. You have enough on your plate as it is in trying to figure out your own damn problems. And just so we’re clear, last night was just as much my decision as it was yours.”

“I know that,” I laugh again, but I come up behind him and wrap my arm around his waist as I say, “I just like messing with you. You get riled up so easily!” His eyes light up in surprise and obvious embarrassment. I fully enjoy the view as I smirk down at him. Teasing him yet again, I add, “If you don’t watch out, I’ll fuck you in front of everyone at this thing we are attending, just to get another rise out of you.”

He balks and then glares at me but says nothing as he pulls away, and a moment later he takes to the sky.

 _Huh_. He might actually _like_ it if I did do something so bold. Consider it noted.

**(VP)**

I try to fly without any sort of rush, but I am flying a bit faster today than I was yesterday. If I go too fast, he might think I’m anxious, but if I go too slow, he might think I’m stalling.

I don’t know what’s come over him this morning as it is. What the hell has got him so cheery? Perhaps that’s just Kakarot’s mood in general, Saiyan instincts or not. Still, I must maintain some type of hold on him, any type of sway I can have on him at all, until I can figure out where his moods lie and what his intentions are going to be.

He is clearly impatient, that much I can tell, but he is more docile than I thought he would be. Whatever he wants to do I have to follow along with for now, as long as it is within reason, at least until I can see if his memory is returning.

 _But then again,_ I think as I glance over at him, _does he really need it back?_

I dismiss that thought and tell myself not to be so selfish. I know that this could turn south quickly.

We are nearing his and Gohan’s home, now. Why they decided to be neighbors out here in the middle of nowhere is beyond me, but it might be a good thing in this instance. Perhaps seeing his family will help him remember who he really is. Doubtful, but there’s still the chance.

I am on edge and I’m not exactly sure why. Despite our exploration of one another last night, the fact that he was up before me is cause for concern. What was he doing before I woke up? How long was he awake, even?

I can’t let him know that I’m even the slightest bit concerned about what he might have been up to…

I have a feeling this is going to get really old really fast if I can’t trust Kakarot to be left by himself, but I’m not sure that I can. On the other hand, sticking by his side one hundred percent of the time might seem like a suspicious move on my part.

The more I think about this whole situation, the trickier it becomes. I had hoped that I would be able to think a little more clearly upon waking up this morning, and perhaps I am, but my thoughts are not bringing me any peace. The only _nice_ thing about all of this is Kakarot’s newly found attraction to me. That part I’m definitely _not_ complaining about.

I don’t need to be thinking about that right now, though.

We touch down and I turn to him, gauging his reaction to seeing this place.

“So… This is where _I_ live?” He asks, putting his hands on his hips, “Which house is mine?”

“That one,” I point, and he begins to walk forward, but before he passes me, I say, “You have a wife and a son who live with you. Do you not want to know who the other house belongs to?”

“I have a child?” He looks at me incredulously.

“You have two actually. The other house belongs to your eldest son, Gohan, and his wife and daughter.”

His expression only exudes surprise as he says, “You didn’t mention anything about me having a family before! What is a “wife”, anyways? Is that like a lover?”

I nod, “Yes. A wife, to you and I, means the mother and caretaker of our children, and the provider of our households, since we don’t work like other men of this planet.”

“So that woman I met at your house, Bulma, is she _your_ wife?”

I nod again.

“Why didn’t you tell me this yesterday?!” He balks. His face is contorted into something like confusion, but it’s more pensive than anything. His suspicion is back.

I’m not sure why he’s so upset, so I tell him that, while adding, “What could the information have changed?”

His eyes narrow at me, but he’s not so quick to respond.

At this point Gohan comes out of his house, fresh out of the shower from the looks of it. He’s all smiles, but he is clearly surprised to see me.

“Hey! How have you been Vegeta? I didn’t expect to see you until later in the day! What’s up, Dad?”

Kakarot turns to him and eyes him heavily. I notice something else in his stare as his gaze meets his son. Gohan picks up on it, too. I’m not sure what such a look could mean, though, and I watch Kakarot wearily.

It would be nice to have our tails right about now, then maybe I could decipher some of what he’s thinking and feel a little bit better. Then again, it’s probably best that we don’t have them after all.

“Dad?” the young man asks, and it’s clear that his Saiyan instincts are telling him to be on guard. “You okay?” he wonders cautiously.

“So, you are my eldest son?” Kakarot grins, but he turns to me and remarks, “I can’t believe this, Vegeta. You have been telling me only _part_ of my story. I don’t appreciate it.”

“Huh?” Gohan wonders.

“Your father lost his memory yesterday. He doesn’t even remember himself,” I huff, already tired of explaining the situation, “I am trying to help him. That is why _I_ am here. _He_ is here to get a change of clothes and come back with me to Capsule Corp, that is, if he’s willing to come to with me and stop being so damn pissy about his current situation every five minutes.”

Kakarot leers his gaze away from me and takes an interest in surveying Gohan instead. I watch curiously as he begins to circle him slowly, no doubt smelling him to see if he really is his own child, but what other meaning there could be behind it, I do not know. His aggression is back in full force, and he’s making me nervous, but I must maintain a sense of calm no matter what.

Kakarot says nothing after his survey of his own child, he only slides his eyes to mine for a moment before he turns away and begins to head inside of his own home.

“Vegeta, what’s going on?” Gohan whispers as his father enters the house.

“Hush, boy!” I demand, “I am trying to figure this out myself!”

Gohan is clearly uncomfortable. The way his father was stalking around has upset him, and for good reason, but he nods and does as he is told.

We have no choice but to wait here patiently. I do not expect Kakarot to do anything brash at this moment in time, but I can’t be too clingy with him either, then he’ll suspect that I don’t trust him. That’s the last thing we need. This is literally the most touch and go situation I have ever been in in my entire life.

Two minutes later Kakarot is coming out of his home. He has changed into some clothes I have never seen before. They are similar to his normal uniform except in color.

“What’s this?” I ask, somewhat amused.

He replies, “You think something’s funny? I am angry with you, Vegeta, but I’ll tell you something- coming here has made me realize that I am not the same man you once knew. That woman- my _wife_ \- she’s weak. So is my second son. He’s what, sixteen? He’s old enough to have some strength!” He sneers in disappointment before he adds, “And the old _Goku’s_ tastes were terrible. This is the only thing I found that I liked. I have no desire to come here ever again.”

“Dad?!” Gohan interjected, “What do you mean?!”

Kakarot is slow to respond but he turns to his son and looks him square in the eyes as he says, “Have you made me proud, Gohan? You have strength in you, but your character is very jumpy. I may have to break you,” He smirks, “We will see how I feel later. I’m sure I’ll see you in a couple of hours, though, huh? Maybe then you will have something worth saying to me.”

Gohan stands in shock, but he remains silent.

Even I am unsure of what Kakarot could have meant by such a speech. I am impressed with him, though. This is what I was expecting when I came to Earth. This is a man of discernment, with darkness about him but in an almost playful manner. I can’t help but be intrigued by him.

What am I thinking!? I cannot allow him to just do as he pleases!

“Kakarot,” I say, lifting my chin and turning away to feign a small degree of boredom, “It seems that you’ve decided rather quickly and concisely that everything in your life before this was so bad,” I chuckle, “Are you at odds with yourself?”

He looks at me for a moment before he begins to come closer, smirking. He says, “I wouldn’t say that. If anything, now I’m free! I may have made a prior commitment to this place, but that commitment is over.” His eyes narrow at me as he adds, “And now I think I know why you must have thought I would turn you down…” He grabs me by the waist and kisses me hard on the lips, coaxing my tongue out of my mouth with ease and passion. Gohan gasps as he sees us kiss, and I find that my fingers are running through Kakarot’s unruly hair thoughtlessly, not bothered at all by the fact that we are being watched. I’m too wrapped up in his kiss to think of anything else.

Kakarot pulls away and says to me, “I choose you over her. Are happy to hear me say that?”

 _It’s about damn time!_ … But this isn’t _him_!

He smirks, “I think you _are_ happy to hear it. I’ll prove it further, but not now. There will be time enough for that, later.”

I only have eyes for him, and I smirk in response because I don’t know what to say. He’s perfect the way he is.

 _Stop this! This is nonsensical!_ my mind reels at me, but I ignore it as I stare up at him.

He lets go of my waist and turns to look at his son and he winks at him, saying, “See you soon.”

Then he takes to the sky and I, well, I don’t even glance at Gohan, I just follow Kakarot.

It’s at this very moment I have to admit that I am no longer as in control of the situation as I had hoped to be. I’m trying desperately to think of a way to get back some footing, but my thoughts are distracted. The only thing I know for sure is that he does not yet know his power, or mine and that I _might_ have _some_ influence on him… But I am no longer sure of what is happening within him. Or within myself.

**(GP)**

Vegeta and I need to talk, but he can change first and then we can get something to eat. I would like to see Bulma, again. Maybe upon a second visit I will remember something. Maybe then I can calm back down.

I am so pissed at Vegeta, though. He should have told me about my family yesterday. He should have told me _everything he could_ yesterday! Ah, but I am so attracted to him. Maybe I was a bit distracted. Maybe he was, too, and he wasn’t thinking straight either.

I know my anger towards him is fleeting and that I will forgive him, but not before I punish him for tricking me. Not that it matters, I guess. Neither of us was faithful to our women… He really _has_ wanted me for a long time, then, hasn’t he? And I am obviously attracted to him. There’s no _way_ the other me wasn’t feeling this, too.

I guess it’s a good thing this happened then, isn’t it?

I could just go ahead and claim him for my own, then, couldn’t I? Steal him away for myself… Hmm, it’s a nice thought, but I’m not sure I can trust him, yet. I will wait and think on all of that for a little while longer. I think I’ll just continue to tease him a bit in the meantime, but for now there are more important things at hand…

Thinking back on it, though, half of the questions that I asked yesterday were completely ignored and the more time that goes by, the more confusing my questions and my emotions become.

How did I even meet Vegeta? How did I meet _any_ of these people? Why did I decide to just stay here on this planet for that matter?

Maybe those questions are too big. Too… general in terms of answers. I need to think smaller… _Hmm_ … What were Vegeta and I talking about before he hit me? He said there _was_ a reason we went to the lake for a swim, and he also said he never comes to my house. I apparently don’t go to his very often, either.

Why did I come to see him yesterday?

He has not told me everything. He’s hardly told me _anything_! There is something very big he is hiding from me, isn’t there? Is that why he’s being so compliant?! Wait! Is he… pacifying me?! Does he not really want me at all?! Or is he just using me?!

Huh. Let me think… He said that we spar sometimes. He called it “training”. What do we train _for_?

Damn it! All these questions and no straight answers!

Anger is growing inside of me and he’s my prime target. He seems to be the _only_ target _worthy_ of challenging. Except for maybe Gohan. Gohan _does_ have some strength.

It doesn’t matter. I am going to get answers from Vegeta. I will force it all out of him if I have to. I will make him regret lying to me and _hiding_ things from me.

Ahh, but it can wait, I guess.

My mind is gnawing at me again to remember _something_. Anything! And anger is swarming inside of me, building in pressure, ready to burst. I need to get out some of my aggression somehow…

Food first, though. Then I will decide how to go about my revenge. I bet I could coax all the information out of him that I want with the right leverage. His wife, maybe? Or maybe I could get him to talk while fucking him… _Hmm_ … That’s an interesting idea.

Stirring me from my thoughts as we land outside of his mansion, Vegeta says, “I’m going to go change. You can wait outside if you’d like.”

“No, I’m coming with you. I want to see Bulma again. And besides, I don’t want to be left alone when the guests for this ‘party’ arrive.”

He doesn’t even bat a lash at me. Good, he’s totally unsuspecting of my annoyance with him. I smirk at his back as I follow him through the halls, and I watch him walk with lusty thoughts.

A teenage boy begins running up to us from down the way. He’s got the strangest color hair, but handsome features, like… like Vegeta!

“Father! Goku! Are you ready for the party! Goten will be on his way, soon! And Gohan and the others!” the young boy smiles, but Vegeta breezes right past him without even so much as a grunt.

The boy doesn’t seem fazed by it, he simply smiles at me as I pass but I can’t help but stare at him, smelling him, and looking him up and down. Finally, unable to help myself in my irritated state, I say to Vegeta, “Are you not even going to greet your _son_?”

Vegeta stops and turns back around. Not looking at me, he addresses his child, “Trunks, Kakarot doesn’t remember who you are. Go and find your mother. Tell her that Kakarot and I would like to speak with her.”

Trunks looks put off, but not by Vegeta, by me, and I smirk at his intuitive response to my attentions. He nods at his father, but his eyes are on me as he passes by, picking up speed the further away he gets.

Vegeta has already continued walking and I catch up with him quickly and growl out in a whisper, “So you and I settled down with these women and created a family on a planet that is not our home. That _must_ be why you think I would have turned you down— because of previous circumstances…”

He turns on his heels in a flash and bares his teeth at me as he explains, “ _You_ , Kakarot, _you_ took for yourself a family and made a home on this planet before I ever got here! _You_ settled down and refused to leave! Those _previous circumstances_ are lost to your knowledge! Long years have passed us by without ever a sentiment on your behalf and all of the sudden you’re given a chance to create a new life for yourself and you want to act like _I_ have been ignoring _you_! You are mad at me because you can’t remember the life you made for yourself on this fucking planet?! Like _I_ wronged you by following suit and having a wife and a child of my own! You know _nothing_ about the circumstances that have angered you so much over the course of the morning! Are you surprised by yourself?! You cocky son of a bitch. Get out of my face.”

I’ve never seen such feverish passion in all of my life, I’m certain of it. He’s walking away and all I can say is, “Vegeta! You _are_ in love with me!”

I can see it clear as day. I know it to be true, even as he turns around to deny it. I move with an invisible quickness and press my whole body against his, crushing him into the wall, denting the plaster and cracking it up to the ceiling.

He growls at me, but I can see the want in his eyes. I smile down at him. kissing him full on the lips. He only allows it for a moment before he forces me off of him and continues on, now stomping through the hallway, furious with me, but also furious with himself.

I lick my lips, enjoying his taste and I feel, more so than I have since yesterday evening, content. I follow him mindlessly, but not wholly thoughtless, and he makes a sharp turn into a room and slams the door in my face before I can enter.

I only chuckle at him. He can pretend a little door is going to provide some type of distance between us if he wants to. I’m too hungry to argue with him over petty differences right now, anyways. We have the whole day ahead of us to sort things out, and I intend to get some solid answers by any means necessary. I determine that this is going to be a fun day, after all.

Not even five minutes later he exits the room he shut me out of, changed into new clothes but still bristling with fury.

I smirk as he passes me, noticing that he can’t help but glance at me for just a moment. I follow closer in proximity to him than necessary, and I can feel the heat emanating from his skin. His scent spurs my own excitement.

“I don’t know why you’re so angry with _me_ ,” I coo, “You were the one lying—”

“Shut up,” he reasons, and then adds, stubbornly, “I haven’t lied to you. And don’t be so confident in yourself. I am not in love with you.”

“Okay,” I chuckle. “But I haven’t told you what I think of you, yet.”

“It can wait,” he bites back, acting nonchalant as he says, still angry, “We’re nearly there.”

“Yes,” I nod, even though he doesn’t see it, “I can sense her just up ahead.”

At that he turns slightly to me, but then turns back, and I wonder what he’s thinking, and not for the first time.

Can he sense me? Probably, yes, I am sure of it. Ahh, perhaps he did not know that I was aware of that ability. What other abilities do I have that I don’t know about?

He is keeping them from me.

I am more powerful than him, aren’t I? Or am I? Hmm. I guess we’ll just have to find out.

He put up quite a fight for dominance last night, but it was only half-hearted… I wonder…

I wish I could remember my past! I would think I would at least be able to remember him! _Damn it!_

“Bulma,” Vegeta states flatly as we enter a vast room filled with what looks like trinkets used for science and…

“N- _Needles_!” I cry in horror, “Vegeta! I will not be experimented on!”

“You can’t be serious?!” he remarks as he turns to me, “Quit your bitching! I have not waylaid you into anything! You said you wished to talk to her, or do you not _remember_ that request?”

I am blue in the face, but I sense his honesty. Besides, he’s right, I did ask to see her again. He has not left my side in all this time. I have to calm down but it’s a terrible burden to do so and for some reason, I know beyond a doubt that I _hate_ needles.

“At least we know that some things haven’t changed about you,” Bulma smiles.

“W-what do you mean?!” I demand.

“Well, you’ve always been afraid of needles!” she laughs.

 _I have?_ I wonder, trembling, _I suppose that makes sense…_

I shake my head and ignore my own fears for a moment, but I have nothing to say. Vegeta has fallen into silence as well.

Bulma, not even noticing our awkward behavior, pushes her chair out from behind her desk and stands up, stretching as she says, “This is good timing. I am going to get ready for our party! That’s why you guys are here right? I’ll send for some food and drinks.”

Vegeta glares at me through the corner of his eye, but I have nothing to add.

I watch her as she leaves, my mind going in so many directions at once.

She closes the door behind her and finally Vegeta speaks up:

“What was the point in coming here? Did this wasted moment do anything for you? Are you one step closer to figuring out who you are?”

“Fah!” I scowl at him, “Let’s just go. I am reconsidering the whole thing.” With that I head for the door, not bothering to wait for him.

“What the hell does that mean?” he calls from behind me.

I don’t bother to turn and look at him. All I say is, “I’m hungry.”

“What else is new?” he responds without missing a beat as he follows after me.

I exit the room and go back in the direction we came and just as I realize that I don’t know where I’m going, I begin to sense people arriving, so I make my way in their general direction.

Vegeta has not said a word to me but I don’t care. I am just happy to get away from those needles, and I am much more interested in what the next few hours will bring us.

I weave in and out of hallways and eventually I come to smell food. The scent is getting stronger. It smells great! The further I walk I begin to hear voices of the people I have been sensing. I am excited to meet them, but I don’t get my hopes up.

I turn to look at Vegeta and he is nothing but annoyed and more reserved than I have ever seen him. Why would he not want to go to a party his own lover is hosting? Could he really be so elusive a man?

“Goku!” cries two, no, three men I have never seen before.

I will try a different approach this time:

“Hey,” I answer, smiling, but I am very guarded. They don’t seem to notice. They are busy nodding in Vegeta’s direction, but the Prince has already crossed his arms over his chest and set himself up with a determination to be miserable.

“How’ve ya been?” a short man speaks to me, grinning obscenely.

“What’s new, man?” Another man with a scar on his face slaps me on the shoulder sportingly.

I stare at them both, trying my best to place their faces, but nothing is coming to mind.

Vegeta interrupts their charming hellos and says, “I’m afraid that Kakarot is not himself. He’s lost his memory. He doesn’t know you.”

The dumbfounded look on their faces trumps everything coming out of their mouths and I watch closely as they try to put it together. They both look very suspicious of Vegeta and of myself but neither of them says anything negative to either of us.

I sense several others on their way, now. Some are closer than others. Piccolo has just arrived, and the bald man is busy trying to introduce himself to me and ask me if I remember him ‘even just a little bit.’ I shake my head in the negative, but my focus is on the new arrivals as well as the food being set out before us.

**(VP)**

Classic Kakarot. He doesn’t even wait to dig in, he just goes for everything all at once. It’s disgusting, but at this point, I’ll take whatever I can get that reminds me of his former self.

What exactly is amnesia? Is there a point where things just start clicking and he remembers himself the way he’s always been? Or is it something permanent? Maybe it’s something in between that might taint his soul forever. Even if he starts to remember, will it be too late to change anything he might do in the meantime and who he’ll be as a result of it?

His friends are too ignorant of the situation to take heed around him. They’re simply fascinated by him no matter what state of mind he is in. They’re trying their hardest to gain his attention and convince him of their previous relationship, but I can see that Kakarot shares no such recollection.

His eyes are darting from one former friend to another, calculating, and quick.

What the hell is he thinking? I’ve never wanted to know so badly.

Piccolo is greeting Gohan, who just arrived with the entire Son family, but Piccolo’s eyes are glued to Kakarot, as are Gohan’s, and their hello is brief.

This is too much excitement at once. If Kakarot grows annoyed, he will surely say so. How long until he decides that enough is enough? Or maybe, maybe we’ll be lucky, and something will strike a chord. Maybe this will help him begin to remember his old self.

Now that everyone is here Bulma is giving a speech, but I don’t hear a word of it. Kakarot seems to be listening to her intently, but I don’t believe the message of their long-lived friendship is sinking in.

This is going to be a long fucking day.

“Vegeta,” Gohan whispers, coming up to me, “What was all that about earlier?”

I scoff at him, crossing my arms, “What are you most upset about, boy? Your fathers altered mood or the kiss we shared?”

Gohan blushes, but his eyes are angry, and he replies, “What happened to him? He’s not the same as before! He made Goten and my mom very uncomfortable… and I didn’t like the way he was circling me, like… like…”

“Tch,” I interrupt, “His Saiyan instincts kicked in the moment he awoke from the accident. Why don’t you use some of yours to defend yourself, otherwise he will see you as a push-over, and deny you any acquaintance…”

“He’s been hurt?!” Gohan whispered, thinking irrationally. 

At this I notice that Kakarot is listening to us. I think I saw a faint twitch of his ear, and his head turned ever so slightly towards us. Whether he was listening before I am not sure. My only response to his eldest son is, “No, he’s perfectly fine. He just can’t remember anything.”

“Goku! Come over here!” His friends call him, in no way concerned about this strange event or his altered mood.

“Kakarot,” Kakarot answers, swallowing some of his food and then going in for another bite.

“Huh??” some of them respond. The others say nothing, and the whole of the crowd is now staring and silent.

Kakarot turns to them, and, finishing off his food he states, “Kakarot is my name. I don’t want to be called ‘Goku’ ever again.”

The crowd stands shocked, some of them gasping and some of them turning their attention to me.

 _What the fuck do I do?_ I wonder, but the only answer is to act casual. What else can I do?

“But-But why?” Krillin asks him, too dimwitted to put two and two together.

“Because that’s not my rightful name. Who here can tell me that it is? Or are you going to call Vegeta a liar?”

Now they are glaring at me. Yes, because this whole thing is _my_ fault. _I_ brainwashed him for my own evil gain. They _would_ blame me.

Piccolo steps forward and says, “Kakarot is your rightful name. If that’s what you wished to be called from now on, we will call you that. Vegeta did not lie to you.”

Kakarot smirked and nodded at Piccolo before turning back to the crowd, watching their every move.

“But, but, _Ka—_ you don’t remember any of us?” His wife, Chi Chi, asked, she couldn’t even spew out the name, as if it were poison. She’s still holding onto her hope. Goten’s holding onto her tightly, though, keeping her from running up to her husband, who is clearly not himself.

At least he has some sense.

“No,” Kakarot replied, “No I don’t remember any of you. I was hoping that at least one face would seem familiar, but, then again, two of you _are_ my offspring, that much is obvious, so I know that have been here for a while and I must have found _you_ attractive at one point in time.”

Again, with the dramatic response from the crowd and unnecessary comment from Kakarot. I must continue to let this play out, though, and I have got to admit, it is kind of amusing to watch.

Kakarot begins to head towards them all, walking around almost casually, going down the line one by one, looking each of them directly in the eyes.

This time I know what he wants from them. He wants to see the fear in their faces. He’s trying to assert his dominance over them. If they are weaker, they will naturally show him that they are afraid, then he will know that he is stronger than them, and he will know that any quarrel he might have with them will go unpunished.

To what avail, though? What could possibly be the point? Am _I_ even _that_ sadistic?

 _Yes._ But what is _his_ point? _I_ might try to intimidate someone if I _wanted_ something from them… What could he possibly _want_?

Gohan, who’s still standing beside me, is bristling with anger. I can say nothing to him at the moment to try and calm him down. Meanwhile Piccolo, who is wiser than the others, is staring at Kakarot nonchalantly, showing him, to the best of his abilities, that he fears him not, and that he will not be bullied. Everyone else, my son included, looks practically terrified if not downright defensive.

Kakarot turns to me finally and says, “You are right, Vegeta, we are not like the people of this planet. Say, did you eat anything?”

“No, I have not,” I answer, feigning boredom.

He’s buying it. “Hm,” he says, “Well eat something! We can stay for a little while longer, I guess. I’m going to get something to drink.”

The pressure on the crowd has been released just like that as Kakarot walks away, but they are all dumbfounded and upset.

He enters the house and the whole of the people invited show their anger at me and are quick to voice their blame.

I turn away from all of them and go to get something to eat. I will need my strength for later I am sure. I have no time to waste with them. Besides, they are too afraid of me to confront me directly, so they stick mostly to themselves, though loudly complaining, as they try to figure out what to do.

Piccolo, who is privier to the situation than anyone else, comes up to me and says quietly, “Are you enjoying this?”

I growl at him, “I did not do this on purpose.”

“But you aren’t trying very hard to help him,” he answers.

“And you are?” I bite back. “Kakarot believes himself to be normal and, in my expert opinion, he is acting very much-”

“Like a Saiyan?” Piccolo interrupts me. “So, you _are_ enjoying this, even though you know it’s wrong.”

“Wrong?” I laugh, “Tell _him_ that, and then say that to me again with a straight face and your honor intact. Don’t tell me you missed the show last night?” His face turned sour and a blush came over even his green cheeks. I chuckle again and say, “I thought so. Listen to me! I must do everything I can to keep him… unaware of his strength. If you think you can help with that then by all means, do what you can. Otherwise, it’s probably best simply not to piss him off.” With that I grab my plate of food that I’ve been making a begin to walk away.

Piccolo says sternly before I can leave, “Let me ask you this: What if he doesn’t snap out of this, what then?”

 _I don’t know,_ my mind answers him, but before I can think to say anything, I notice that Gohan is missing from the party. He’s found Kakarot inside.


End file.
